


Kindred Learns to People

by SilverRakk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bonding, Fear, Friendship, Institute of War, Ratings may change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRakk/pseuds/SilverRakk
Summary: To Kindred, socializing is weird and foreign. When you’re a hand of death, there’s no use in talking to future corpses.However, after joining the Institute of War, seeing people becomes more normal, and avoiding social interaction becomes harder. Lamb couldn’t care less about the mortals, but Wolf has a growing interest. Who was she to deny him the chance to make another “friend”?———(A collection of shorts surrounding Kindred’s adjustment to joining the Institute. I know it’s no longer cannon but... I just wanted a setting to write fluff in where all the champs could get together and mingle. And have fun. And also occasionally commit attempted murder.)
Relationships: Lamb & Wolf (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Kindred Learns to People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their first day in the institute, Lamb & Wolf scare some other champions and enjoy a lunch.

No matter where, no matter when, as soon as Kindred stepped into a room there was an awkward, heavy silence. Joining The Institute of War didn’t change this.

On their first day, a hush fell over the crowd as they stepped into the cafeteria. Lamb’s hooves, usually muffled by grass or the screams of the damned, clicked loud and clear against the pristine white tile. Some made their fear more apparent, like Ash, whom, after locking gazes with Wolf, ducked her head to pray to him. Then there were others like Ms. Fortune, who met his curious stare head-on with nothing more than a smirk, a twirl of one of her guns, and a pair of tense shoulders.

Wolf smelled their fear, even on those who acted nonchalant. 

Lamb strode to the buffet to grab two plates and a tray. As she stocked one with meat and the other with grains and vegetables, Wolf spun around her and kept his eyes on his new, stunned coworkers.

He was impossible to kill and Lamb could handle herself with more murderous efficiency than him, but any aggressive move could be used as an excuse to sink his teeth into someone. If they were stupid enough.

Alas, no one acted like a moron, and Lamb paid the ghostly white cashier without incident.

Once the doors closed behind them, Lamb took a seat on a bench. Wolf greedily snapped up a piece of steak she tossed.

“Mmmm, fresh meat is still better,” he rumbled. The steak lacked all the juiciness and the taste of blood was cooked out.

“I think it’s delightful.” Lamb lifted her mask enough to nibble on some celery. She offered him a bit, but he turned up his snout while faking a gag. She gave him more meat instead.

Laughter erupted from behind the cafeteria doors, normal conversations resumed now that Kindred was no longer present.

Wolf cocked his head to the side, ears lowering.

Lamb knew the look all too well, though it’s one she hadn’t seen for decades. “What are you confused about?”

“I smelled their fear.” His bright blue tongue ran over his jaws and he spun in something akin to a happy circle.

“Yes.” Lamb bit into her toast, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

“You said they were our—“ he paused as if he was having a hard time remembering the word “— _ co-workers _ . Co-workers don’t fear co-workers, do they not?”

“Co-workers usually don’t fear co-workers, yes, but co-workers can also have a wide range of relationships. There are enemies, such as the Ionians and Noxians here, but there are also people of allied kingdoms. We just happen to garner fear from everyone, though they aren’t marked.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be the strongest warriors in Runeterra?” Wolf rumbled.

“Yes. They still fear what we represent.”

“Their demise!” Wolf cackled, spinning in more excited circles.

“Their demise,” Lamb agreed. She watched him look back to the cafeteria doors. “Does this bother you?”

Wolf barked in exasperation. “No.” He did a barrel roll and pressed his cheek against hers. “All I need is you.” Her eyes crinkled in an attempt at a smile beneath her mask and though Wolf knew she felt nothing, he appreciated the effort.

“And I, you, Dear Wolf.” He felt a rush of affection as she scratched him under the chin in  _ just _ the right spot.

It died as soon as she waved another piece of yucky steak in front of his mouth. He must’ve grimaced because she tittered.

“Are you up for a hunt tonight?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed. I know it’s starting up slow, but it’ll pick up at least a bit.
> 
> I have ideas for this story, but everything is still vague and liable to change at any moment. One thing is for sure though, this story is going to be a laid back slice of life. The fighting aspect of league will rarely be mentioned, if not depicted at all.


End file.
